


M & S

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	M & S

Maria was like an older sister.

While Sharon was a partner in crime.

All three were in their prime.

One was the deputy. 

The other an undercover operative.


End file.
